Quêtes principales
=L'aventure dans l'ordre= * 1 Un volcan s'éteint, une petite voix s'éveille (Refuge des Druides) * 2 Les nécessités de petite voix (Refuge des Druides) * 3 Petite voix vous aide (Refuge des Druides) * 4 Petite voix s'ennuie (Refuge des Druides) * 5 Petite voix tricote (Refuge des Druides) * 6 Fin du commencement (Refuge des Druides) * 7 Au voleur! (Coupdeboule) * 8 La chasse aux crapauds (Galadiel) * 9 La chasse aux araignées (Galadiel) * 10 La chasse aux loups (Galadiel) * 11 La chasse aux vampires (Galadiel) * 12 Le défi de Toutoune (Galadiel) * 13 L'estomac sur les talons (Galadiel) * 14 Un livre sur le moi (Malandra) * 15 Les lectures de Coupdeboule (Coupdeboule) * 16 L'estomac encore sur les talons (Malandra) * 17 La libération des gobelins (Malandra) * 18 Grigob libre (Grigob) * 19 Des frusques pour le gobelin (Grigob) * 20 Plus vite que son ombre (Grigob) * 21 Sa cabane au fond d'la clairière (Grigob) * 22 Bon voisinage... (Grigob) * 23 Tête de gobelin! (Grigob) * 24 Les sabots du centaure (Galadiel) * 25 Malandra c'est ma copine à moi! (Galadiel) * 26 L'écriture qu'on ne lit pas (Malandra) * 27 Quand ça fume y'a pas de plaisir (Dragonne) * 28 C'est clair comme de la roche... (Dragonne) * 29 Les amis c'est fait pour ça... (Malandra) * 30 L'écriture qu'on ne lit toujours pas... (Galadiel) * 31 Les doigts de golem (Fréhak) * 32 Des brigands encombrants (Fréhak) * 33 Des cailloux et des pierres (Fréhak) * 34 Envouter le cristal (Malandra) * 35 Rencontre avec Naïma (Naïma) * 36 Un peu de protection (Naïma) * 37 Un vêtement qui en jette! (Naïma) * 38 Une nymphe, ça queen énormément... (Naïma) * 39 Le cadeau de Graak (Coupdeboule) * 40 Message dans une bouteille (Coupdeboule) * 41 Des feuilles dans les cheveux (Coupdeboule) * 42 L'humour Gobelin (Grigob) * 43 Je t'aime, moi non plus (Naïma) * 44 Je te hais, moi aussi (Naïma) * 45 C'est pas troll (Grigob) * 46 La chasse aux scavens (Fréhak) * 47 Les roches de la source du monde (Fréhak) * 48 T'es chaud bouillant toi (Elémentaire de lave) * 49 Born to be a lave (Malandra) * 50 La vie c'est la vie (Coupdeboule) * 51 Si t'es protégé, tape dans les mains (Malandra) * 52 Les séraphins, c'est mal (Elémentaire de lave) * 53 Les ogres c'est bon mangez-en (Elémentaire de lave) * 54 Histoires esoté...truc... (Elémentaire de lave) * 55 Des champignons pour un golem (Fréhak) * 56 Des insectes pour un golem (Fréhak) * 57 Frehak a les crocs (Fréhak) * 58 Le don de soie (Fréhak) * 60 La ruée vers l'ogre (Elémentaire de lave) * 61 Le don de sang (Graak) * 62 Tous ensemble! (Graak) * 63 Le duel de l'honneur (Galadiel) * 64 De l'équipement pour les gobelins (Grigob) * 65 Les golems mercenaires (Fréhak) * 66 Nymphe alors! (Naïma) * 67 Lâcher le vent (Malandra) * 68 La Rune de l'Air (Bosquet des fées à moitié nues) * 69 L'eau ça mouille (Bosquet des fées à moitié nues) * 70 La Rune de l'Eau (Naïma) * 71 Terre à terre (Naïma) * 72 La Rune de la Terre (Fréhak) * 73 Allumer le feu (Fréhak) * 74 La Rune du Feu (Elémentaire de lave) * 75 Ca va faire mal ! (Elémentaire de lave) * 76 Cramer Kramer (Malandra) * 77 Pas de repos pour les braves (Malandra) =Petite voix/didacticiel= Un volcan s'éteint, une petite voix s'éveille Gné? Gnaaa! *baille* Ah tiens, voilà ma nouvelle recrue. T'arrives vachement tôt. J'étais en train de rêver d'une nymphe nue sirotant du jus de papaye sur une feuille de rhododendron géante. C'te pied! 'Fin bref, j'vais t'expliquer rapidement 2 ou 3 trucs. Moi, je suis ta conscience, en gros, si tu penses à des choses sales c'est moi qui serai en première ligne. Donc t'évites! Je te donnerai des conseils, ainsi que des quêtes pour occuper les saucisses qui te servent de doigts. Pour ce qui est de ta venue ici, tu es là pour dégommer le grand méchant du jeu (original hein?), un fumier de la pire espèce du nom de Kramer. Ce naze s'en est pris au monde de Druidik parce que sa guerre contre les druides blancs l'ennuyait. Résultat c'est le foutoir un peu partout et t'es là pour corriger le tir... Quoi? Comment ça, de quelle manière on va s'y prendre? Chaque chose en son temps, ne commence pas à vouloir mettre la dinde avec les boeufs. Bon, histoire de te mettre en patte, j't'ai matérialisé quelques équipements, va voir dans ton inventaire et mets toi quelque chose sur le dos, tu m'fais honte! Si t'arrives à faire ça, je te filerais quelques potions d'énergie qui te permettront de faire d'autres actions. *'Tâches :' * (Equiper) chemise en tissu : 0 / 1 * (Equiper) pantalon en tissu : 0 / 1 *'Indices :' * Vous pouvez vous équiper d'objets en cliquant dessus depuis l'écran d'INVENTAIRE. Puis, retournez à l'écran de jeu en cliquant sur RETOUR AU JEU situé en haut à gauche de ce dernier. * L'énergie se régénère au rythme de 15 points par heure. A moins que vous n'utilisez des potions comme celles disponibles dans la BOUTIQUE. *'Récompenses :' * Aptitudes: +7 points * Moral: +10 points * 10 potions d'énergie mineure Les nécessités de petite voix Voilà, c'est bien on avance! Tu as remarqué, tu as gagné des points d'aptitude en terminant ta première quête. Ces points peuvent être utilisés dans l'écran APTITUDE/TALENT pour augmenter tes performances. Bon! J'ai besoin que tu ailles me récolter un peu d'écorce. Tu peux en trouver dans les bois plus au Sud. Il faudra que tu reviennes au REFUGE DES DRUIDES pour valider ta quête. Quand tu auras réussi, je remonterai ton énergie au maximum. *'Tâches :' * (Posséder) écorce : 0 / 50 *'Indices :' * Cliquez sur les points rouges de la carte pour vous rendre au lieu indiqué. * Utilisez l'action "Récolter du bois" pour obtenir de l'écorce. *'Récompenses :' * Aptitudes: +7 points * Moral: +10 points * 20 potions de soin mineure * 50 pièces d'or * Regain d'énergie maximum Petite voix vous aide Bon, voilà pour l'écorce. Je vois que tu as aussi trouvé des branches d'aranis. C'est normal. Les actions de base te permettent de récupérer soit des ressources communes, comme l'écorce soit peu communes, comme les branches d'aranis. En apprenant les talents appropriés, tu pourras même trouver des ressources encore plus rares. Je veux voir si tu as compris. Ramène au refuge un petit tas de brindilles. Pour récompenser tes efforts, je t'apprendrai à te défendre avec ce bâton. Encore une fois t'auras ton énergie au max mais ça, ça durera pas! Ça m'épuise trop... *'Tâches :' * (Posséder) brindille : 0 / 50 *'Indices :' * Les brindilles sont des végétaux. * Toutes les ressources que vous récoltez sont stockées dans l'onglet RESSOURCES de l'INVENTAIRE. *'Récompenses :' * Aptitudes: +7 points * Moral: +10 points * Talent: Arme bâton * 1 bâton en bois * Regain d'énergie maximum Petite voix s'ennuie Tu viens d'apprendre ton premier talent d'arme, bravo! Les talents s'apprennent, en général, en accomplissant des quêtes ou contre de l'or auprès des habitants de Druidik. Augmenter un talent permet d'améliorer les objets ou actions liés à ce talent. Tous les talents s'améliorent à chaque fois que tu utilises un objet ou une action qui lui correspond. Mais trêve de bavardage, voici un exemple : va t'entraîner sur les araignées géantes dans la forêt au Sud d'ici. Pour que tu sois bien dans ton corps, comme moi je suis bien dans ta tête, je t'ai mis des vêtements en tissu dans ton inventaire. N'oublie pas de les équiper au besoin. *'Tâches :' * (Tuer) araignée géante : 0 / 5 *'Indices :' * Combattez des monstres à l'aide de l'action "Chasser un ennemi". *'Récompenses :' * Aptitudes: +7 points * 1 anneau d'aranis * 50 pièces d'or Petite voix tricote Bon alors reprenons... Ramassage... OK! Talent et aptitude... OK! Poutrage... OK! C'est bien, on arrive au bout! Il nous reste à voir la fabrication d'un objet. Les objets que tu peux fabriquer dépendent du niveau de tes différents talents. Là tu débutes, alors tu peux pas faire grand-chose, mais ton talent ARMURE LÉGÈRE te permet tout de même de fabriquer des vêtements en tissu. Reviens me voir quand t'auras réussi à fabriquer une dizaine de morceaux de tissu, je complèterai ton stock. Il va falloir que tu voyages un peu pour trouver les ingrédients, alors je vais déjà te donner quelques outils pour fabriquer des objets. Tu en auras besoin parce que les armes et les vêtements que tu portes ne sont pas éternels. Allez, au boulot! *'Tâches :' * (Posséder) tissu : 0 / 10 *'Indices :' * Pour fabriquer du tissu ou regarder les ingrédients nécessaires, rendez-vous dans l'onglet "éléments de recettes" du menu FABRICATION. * Visitez les différents environnements du jeu pour trouver différentes ressources. * Essayez de trouver un chemin mystique pour les ressources demandées par la quête. *'Récompenses :' * Aptitudes: +7 points * Moral: +10 points * 20 tissus * 100 pièces d'or Fin du commencement Bon bah on y arrive! Je vais pouvoir te lâcher dans la nature. Quelques conseils pour la route quand même. Premièrement, reste en vie! Si ta SANTE descend à 0, tu seras ramené au refuge mais tu subiras des malus, et personne n'aime ça, pas vrai? Deuxièmement, garde le moral! Ton MORAL influe sur tes capacités en combat, si il est haut, tu gagnes de gros bonus, mais si il est bas, tu te battras comme une fillette. Et enfin troisièmement, y'a pas de troisièmement! Maintenant va me pourrir quelques crevures pour me montrer que je t'ai bien formé, et va voir Coupdeboule à l'Est. Ce gros bourrin de lutin est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le coin. Il te trouvera un truc à faire. *'Tâches :' * (Tuer) crevure : 0 / 5 *'Indices :' * Les crevures rôdent sur les chemins mystiques ou au bord des lacs. * Le moral augmente en terminant des quêtes, en tuant des ennemis, ou en consommant des potions. *'Récompenses :' * Aptitudes: +7 points * 5 potions de moral mineur * 100 pièces d'or * 10 tissus ='Quêtes Principales - Page 1'= * Coupdeboule * Galadiel * Malandra * Grigob ='Quêtes Principales - Page 2'= * Dragonne * Fréhak * Naïma * Elémentaire de lave * Graak =L'Histoire de Druidik!= J'ai voulu revenir sur l'histoire de Druidik, et comment j'en était arrivé à discuter avec autant de gens. J'ai donc repris les quêtes dans l'ordre et supprimé les récompenses et autres détails "non RP". Bonne lecture! * Introduction * Chapitre 1 * Chapitre 2 * ... qui écrira la suite? J'invite ceux que ça intéresse à améliorer la mise en page et la mise en forme du texte bien sur! ^^ (il me manque un texte de quête d'ailleurs...) Toutes les images sont à ajouter presque, ainsi que les objets de quête et leur description en général. Pour info : J'ai aussi essayé de transformer les "unités de bois" en "stères de bois", les unités de tissu en "mètres de tissu"... J'ai ajouté la description de chaque nouveau PNJ, et parfois essayé de décrire l'action entre les quêtes mais c'est plus complexe.